The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle guidance. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to amusement attractions utilizing ultraviolet (UV) paint-based ride vehicle guidance.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks contain a variety of rides providing unique experiences to each park guest. The addition of large attractions, such as rides and shows, generally provides an amusement park with additional capacity to handle a larger number of guests. However, the addition of traditional rides without an added layer of intrigue may be insufficient to garner sufficient guest interest to address either guest traffic issues or provide an advantage over competitors. With the increasing sophistication and complexity of modern attractions, and the corresponding increase in expectations among amusement park and/or theme park guests, improved and more creative attractions are needed, including attractions that provide a unique guest experience.